The Kitsune Duelist
by shadow12
Summary: The Kitsune Duelist. A title held by the most feared of underground duelist, a duelist that never losses. A duelist with a card so powerful it strikes fear into the hearts of all those it goes against. What happens when this duelist goes to Duel Academy? What happens if a certain Obelisk Blue was a first year and met him before she knew his title? This...is the tail of their advent


**Okay so I was reading some Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossovers and they started to give me a few ideas, so think I'll try writing one of my own.**

**The deck Naruto uses in this one is based off of my own real life one and the ones I use in one of the games I have. Those have won me quite a few duels both in real life and in the games. So even though they may seem like a bunch of mismatched cards, trust me, it's a good one.**

**Also there's a surprise card that many of you probably _will_ see coming, but I've only seen it once in any type of Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction thus far.**

**I primarily use dragons in the games as they are more powerful, but as I decided to mix my game deck with my real deck….well I think I'll let you guys wait and see.**

**I know the pairing in this is a little cliché and over used but I don't really care. Not sure if I'm gonna turn it into a small harem or not, but you never know. Also to fit the pairing, some ages are going to be changed around a bit and a certain Obelisk blue third year is going to be a first year in this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the two series used! This is the only disclaimer you guys are getting.**

Domino City. The Duel Monster game epicenter of the world. This city was the sight of countless tournaments where many duelists competed for a chance to one day take on the current King of Games, Yugi Moto.

On this day though there were no such tournaments taking place, instead we find ourselves inside of a domed building where numerous young people sat in seats or stood against the railing, all watching what was happening down below in the center of the room.

Just what was going on down there were a series of entrance exams to see just who was aloud within one of the most prestigious academies of the century. Duel Academy; a place for young duelists with dreams of going pro to attend.

Currently there were several duels happening in the arena, many of them intense and what most of those in the stands were paying attention to. However, there was a teenage boy no older than thirteen that was not watching any of them and instead was focusing on the deck in his hands.

He had blonde spiky hair, dark blue eyes, and, oddly enough, three whisker-like birthmarks on both his cheeks. He was wearing a black jacket over a red vest with a hood, blue jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of black and white sneakers. Clearly the outfit alone would mark the boy as a trouble maker.

_'I hope you two are ready for this,' _he thought as his eyes settled on a specific pair of cards, only for a pair of soft growls to echo in his mind. The teen smirked, and looked at one of the cards. _'I guess. But I hope I won't have to use you guys. I really don't need the attention just yet.'_

More growls and the smirk widened as he looked over to the other card. However, just as he was about to respond someone's voice caught his attention.

"Excuse me, but is that seat taken?" a soft melodious voice asked.

The teen looked up and found himself staring up at a girl his age with light brown eyes and dark blonde hair that trailed down to the back of her neck. She wore a white tank top with a low enough cut to show the barest amount f cleavage and a dark blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and a pair of blue sneakers. She was smiling at him as she asked this and pointing to the empty seat beside him. The teen smiled back and shook his head.

"No, go ahead." He spoke, his own voice holding a light baritone to it.

The girl smiled again and nodded in thanks as she sat down, "thanks," she said before extending her hand, "I'm Alexis by the way, Alexis Rhodes."

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "no problem, the name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he said, smiling brightly.

Alexis smiled back before noticing the deck in his hand. "Oh? Adjusting your deck before your turn?" she asked curiously.

Naruto nodded and turned his head back to the cards in his hand, "yeah, I didn't really get the chance to before now. I Kind of over slept and got here a little late. You?" he asked.

Alexis nodded a little sheepishly, "Sort of." She said. "I was so excited about getting a chance to get into Duel Academy that I didn't sleep much last night and when I did I couldn't wake up with my alarm clock. I did get here in time though and I just finished with the entrance duel. It was tough but I won!"

"Congrats!" Naruto exclaimed with grin still in place as he continued to go through his cards.

Seeing this Alexis raised a brow, "so what kind of cards do you use?" she asked curiously as she leaned over to try and catch a peek.

"Dragons, for the most part," Naruto responded and grinned playfully as he moved so she wouldn't be able to take a look at his cards, specifically the one currently face up. "I've got a few monsters that aren't but fit with my style though. What about you?"

Alexis pouted slightly at not getting a look at the other blonde's cards, but then his question registered to her and she pulled her deck out in excitement. "I use the Cyber Girl series!" she said enthusiastically as she began looking through them. "These got me through school and they've gotten me out of some pretty tough situations too!"

Naruto grinned in response. He'd used a few of those cards in some of his past duels, and while they weren't really his style, they had been a major help in them. "That's a pretty good set of cards you got there. I've used some of them myself and I can tell you they are extremely useful if you get the right set up going." He informed with a grin of remembrance at some of his prior duels.

Alexis nodded happily and grinned down at her cards, but just as she was about to say something someone skid to a halt right beside them.

"Almost didn't make it!" a loud voice panted.

Looking up, Naruto and Alexis saw a boy roughly their age with a head of brown hair that was two toned and equally brown eyes wearing a red polo shirt under a bluish grey high school jacket with the matching pants and white and red sneakers. He also seemed to have a few leaves stuck in his hair.

The boy looked around before his eyes landed on the two beside him. "Oh hi there!" he greeted. "I'm Jaden Yuki!" he introduced himself with a smile and wave.

Naruto nodded to him. "Naruto Uzumaki." He returned the gesture and went back to his deck. Alexis copied his actions but their attention was drawn back to the field as Jaden exclaimed. "Wow! Look at them go!" and rushing over to the railing in front of them to stand next to a kid with blue hair and glasses.

On the field directly in front of them two black haired males were dueling. The proctor was wearing a light blue jacket trimmed in white and wore sunglasses. He also had two monsters on the field; a Big Shield Gardna and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, both in Defense Mode. The applicant (we all know who this is so I'm skipping the description) only had one monster on the field; Vorse Raider, and a face down.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice!" The proctor exclaimed. "You have two monsters staring you down; do you A. throw in the towel, B. beg for mercy, or C. run home to mama?" he asked with a smirk at the end, expecting the applicant to be a quivering mess by now.

The applicant though was the optimum of calm as he chose his answer, "I'll go with D. None of the above," he spoke in a British accent as he activated his face down, revealing a trap card; Ring of Destruction.

"A Trap!?" the proctor in the shades asked, slightly surprised.

"Exactly." The applicant replied. "You see with Ring of Destruction I can select one attack position monster on the field to destroy and we both lose Life Points equal to that monster's attack. And I choose Vorse Raider!" he finished as a black device with eight red grenades sprang to life around Vorse Raider's neck and exploded.

The explosion hit both the duelists and reduced both their Life Points by 1900. The proctor was left with none and the applicant had 1300 left which won him the duel.

The proctor smirked as he looked at the young boy. "Clever move there, applicant. Welcome to Duel Academy."

The applicant bowed slightly, "thank you, wise proctor." He said before straightening up and walking back to his seat, which, strangely, was rather close to where Naruto and Alexis were sitting.

Up in the stands though, there were three teenage boys, all wearing the same blue jacket the proctor had been, signifying their rank as Obelisk Blues, the highest ranking dorms of Duel Academy.

"Wow, that guy was pretty good. Don't you think Chazz?" the one with blue hair asked, looking over to the one in the center of the group.

"I guess the rumors of him being a wiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" the other, this one with brown hair, asked, also looking to the last male of the group.

"He's a punk," the aforementioned Chazz said looking up and closing his eyes. "We went to Duel Prep School for three years; we're ready for the Academy. Those guys down there don't know what their getting into, but they'll learn. The hard way; the Chazz Princeton way."

Anyway, back to the main happenings.

Naruto smirked as he watched the applicant walk over and sit in his seat, his face almost blank, other than the small smile of satisfaction that was barely noticeable.

"Wow. That last guy really tore it up." They heard Jaden say from his spot by the railing, as well as the blue haired kids reply.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa. They say he was the only one who got top marks on the written exam."

"Well, that's to be expected, all things considered." Naruto said as he got up and walked over to them. Alexis followed as she decided to stick close to her new friend. She wouldn't admit it, but she was extremely curious about the blonde and his dueling style, which, while she hadn't seen it yet, she could tell was going to be just as intriguing as the blond himself was. His cloths alone spoke that he was a trouble maker, but just from the few bits of conversation they had shared she could already tell that he wasn't.

"Oh?" Jaden asked as both he and the other kid turned to the two. "How's that?"

Naruto grinned but didn't give them a reply as he looked over at the blue haired kind in the group, "your Syrus Truesdale right? Younger brother of Zane Truesdale?" he asked, fixing the kid with an intense gaze.

The now named Syrus gulped under the blondes gaze, but shakily nodded, "y-yeah that's me. But how'd you know? No one ever really recognizes me." He asked meekly.

Naruto frowned a bit but shook it off. "I saw your duel and I gotta say you did an excellent job." He praised, not bothering to answer the questions. "But you have some serious self confidence issues kid." He admonished, causing Syrus's face to fall and his head to drop.

Naruto frowned again at the sight and he sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel down or anything and from what I saw down in the arena you have the makings of an excellent dueler, you just gotta believe in yourself a bit more. I can help you with that if you want." He said, gaining surprised looks from those around him and wide eyes from Syrus.

"R-Really?" Syrus asked, his eyes tearing slightly at the prospect. "y-you'd really help me get better at dueling?"

Naruto grinned and patted the small boy on the head, much to Syrus's embarrassment, "well I wouldn't necessarily say that you need any help with your dueling, but yeah, I guess I could if that's what you really want."

The next thing Naruto knew was that Syrus had flung himself at him and was now practically sobbing into his chest in happiness.

Naruto didn't really know what to do and looked over to the others for help, only to sweat drop when he saw both Jaden and Alexis barely holding back from laughing.

Meanwhile, down in the proctor's station a large group of men all in Obelisk Blue uniforms were watching the last of the duelists as they finished up.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Indeed." Said another, this one looking more female than male (obviously Crowler), as he closed a book. It was then that someone in a suite came up to him.

"Forgive the interruption, but we still have two more duelists who need to take their exams, one of them arrived a little later than the others and the last only just got here, Mr. Crowler."

The feminish looking male turned to the man with a stern gaze. "Did you just call me mister?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Mrs.…." The man started to say before being cut off.

"I will have you know that I have a PhD in dueling! I've earned the right to go by the title of 'Doctor' thank you. As for the duelists, tell them that they'll have to come back next year." Crowler growled.

"But one of them arrived only slightly late and the other got here right at the deadline." The man in the suite said, and this time the other proctors spoke up.

"Come on Dr. Crowler. We have more than enough time for two more duels."

"Yeah, let them have their shot."

"They were just a bit late is all."

The doctor seethed but at the last comment he snapped. "LATE IS RUDE! I will not waste my time on slackers!" he yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. But his cell phone started ringing right then. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello and who may I ask is this?" he asked, but froze when the caller answered.

"It's Sheppard." A male voice spoke from the other end.

"A-Ah Chancellor Sheppard," Crowler stuttered in greeting.

"I'm just calling to make sure that running smoothly Crowler. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." Crowler flinched, "when you cut a third of the applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mr. or Mrs.? Look, just make sure that everyone gets their far shot. Also there's someone special in this year's class coming to the academy. See to it that he get a good duel."

"Absolutely!" Crowler said before snapping the phone shut. "You furry-chinned windbag," He muttered. '_Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies in this academy already? But he's the boss and he wants me to give these two a duel, fine. I'll see to it they never step foot in the academy!'_

He stood and started to walk away. "Pardon me gentlemen. I'll be right back."

"But who's going to be the Duel proctor for the last two applicants, and what deck is going to be used?" one if his assistants asked.

Crowler stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Leave that to me." He said and walked away.

Back with the quartet, Naruto had only just gotten Syrus off him and was currently waiting for his turn to duel when he saw someone walk out into the arena with an odd type of duel disk.

"Well, well, look who it is." he muttered with a smirk drawing the attention of the others.

"Who's that?" Alexis asked as she looked at the person.

"Dr. Vellian Crowler." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "Head teacher at duel academy and dorm master for the male section of Obelisk Blue, I think he's dueling the next applicant on the list, and seeing as only Jaden and I are the only ones who have yet to duel I'm guessing its one of us."

His answer was proven correct as the intercom went off not a second later.

"Jaden Yuki. Please report to exam field four."

"Alright, its go time! Wish me luck guys!" Jaden whopped and ran down the field to his duel.

**Same duel as the anime/manga we all know it so I'm not going to write it.**

Naruto's eyes were narrow by the time Jaden managed to pull down the win. Dr. Crowler used a deck built around the Ancient Gear series. And even though Crowler hadn't really used enough cards for Naruto pick up on his exact style, he had a pretty good idea that it focused on getting that Ancient Gear Golem of his out as fast as possible. He was already working on a strategy to beat it.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden's victory and Alexis was smiling as Naruto walked back to his seat and pulled his duel disk from his bag and strapped it onto his arm.

Not a second to soon either as the intercom went off again and called him to the same field as Jaden had been, right as said boy came back up the stairs.

"Impressive Jaden." Naruto praised as he met him halfway. He got a smile and a thumb up in return.

"Thanks." Jaden cheered, "But now you get to show us what you can do." He said as they passed by each other.

Naruto smirked, somewhat sinisterly as he continued down the stairs, _'trust me on this guys, you haven't seen anything yet. It's time for the Kitsune Dragon to make his début to Duel Academy.' _

**_A few minutes later._**

Naruto reached the field just as Crowler finished dusting off the dirt from his previous battle.

Naruto got into position on the opposite side of the field. "I hope you're ready Doc. Very few have managed to beat me and I'm not gonna hold back." He stated with a confident expression.

Crowler smirked, "No need to be so hasty Mr. Uzumaki. I'm merely here to evaluate your dueling skills. Of course if you're as good as the applicant before you then I'm sure you'll ace this." He said. But on the inside he was fuming. _'Arrogant slacker! There's no way I'm going to suffer another defeat from this one!'_

Naruto only looked at him with a small smile, he could tell by the light twitching of Crowler's eyebrow that he'd managed to get under his skin. _'Just as planned.' _He thought as they both activated their duel disks and simultaneously exclaimed, "Duel!" as their Life Points each set themselves to 4000 and they drew their hands.

Naruto looked down at hand and grinned. He couldn't ask for a better starting hand even if he wanted to.

Naruto's hand: Fruits of Kozaky's Studies, The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Raigeki, Spell Binding Circle and Red Eyes B. Chick, "I think I'll start things off by taking the first move." Naruto said as he drew his first card.

Mystical Space Typhoon.

He grinned again with the one he got and added it to his hand before grabbing another.

"First I'll place a monster face down in defense mode, and I'll finish up with two face downs." He said doing just that.

Crowler smirked at the end of the blondes turn. "Alright young scholar, my turn." The teacher said as he moved his hand to his deck, activating the draw feature to his duel vest. He smirked again at the card he got and looked back up at the blonde. "I think you'll remember this move from the last duel. I activate the spell card Confiscation! I sacrifice 1000 Life Points and then I get to choose a card in your hand to send to the graveyard!" he explained as he activated the effect and his Life Points dropped to 3000.

Naruto smirked though, he was expecting as much. "I counter with the Fruits of Kozaky's Studies trap card!" he exclaimed, activating it.

"So what? It's not like that's going to save you from losing a card!" Crowler retorted angrily. He was not expecting the blonde upstart to counter his very first move.

"True." Naruto replied with an easy going grin. "But what it _does_ let me do is get a peak at the top three cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order I so choose." He explained, drawing the cards and taking a look. His grin widened as he saw what they were and put them in a new order and then put them back on top of his deck.

xXx

"Smart move," Alexis muttered under her breath as she, Jaden and Syrus watched from up in the stands.

This of course was heard of the other two and they turned to look at her. "What's fruit of Kozaky's studies?" Syrus asked, "I've never heard of that card before."

"Fruits of Kozaky's Studies is a counter trap that can be activated in any part of a duel, be it the draw, main, battle, second, or end phases on either players turn." She explained after turning to look at the two others. "Like Naruto said, it allows him to look at the top three cards of his deck and rearrange them into any order he wants. It's extremely useful if you're in a tight spot and need to find a good come back in the next three draws."

Syrus looked confused, but Jaden obviously got what Alexis was saying. "I get it! That means if one of those cards is a strong monster or a really good spell or trap then Naruto can put it first and be able to draw it at the start of his next turn!" he exclaimed.

Alexis nodded and a surprised look took root on Syrus's face they turned back to watch the match.

xXx

Crowler frowned before he schooled his features as his own card's effect took place and the images of the three cards in Naruto's hand appeared in front of him. _'Well,'_ he thought narrowing his eyes at the sight; he was impressed with what they showed to say the least. _'It looks like this one has some pretty decent cards to use. Not like they're going to make a difference.' _He thought before pointing at one. "I choose to banish Raigeki to the grave!"

Naruto's grin never disappeared as he placed the spell in the graveyard slot on his disk. He figured Crowler would choose the one that would be the most dangerous to his own monsters.

"And now," Crowler continued, grabbing a card from his hand, "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode and I'll use it to attack that defense monster of yours!"

Ancient Gear Soldier: (1300/1300)

The metallic monster groaned as it lifted up its arms, this one being more of a cannon than an arm really, and fired a load of artillery at the face down in Naruto's monster zone.

Crowler smirked again when his monster attacked. He knew the blonde couldn't have set up a good defense _this _early in the duel. If only he knew.

"Not enough!" Naruto exclaimed his grin still in place, revealing The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave as the attack hit. The rounds bounced off the defending monster and shot back at Crowler himself and exploded on impact.

Crowler's Life Points: 3000-700=2300

"What?!" Crowler howled as his Life Points dropped. "Why did my Life Points drop? Your monster couldn't have been strong enough to survive that!" he exclaimed, pointing at the still smirking blonde.

Naruto merely pointed at his monster prompting Crowler to look over at it.

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 1300/2000

His eyes narrowed at the attacks and defenses of Naruto's monster. His own had been weaker than what it had attacked, leading to the deduction of his Life Points.

"Fine," the doctor huffed, "then I'll finish this turn with a face down."

xXx

"Oh wow!" Jaden exclaimed as he and the others observed the duel below them. "That was sweat! Being able to stop Crowler's monster with a stronger defense and lowering his Life Points! Man I can't wait for a chance to duel this guy!"

While Jaden was getting pumped about a possible duel with the blonde below them, the one beside him was watching everything with a critical eye.

_'Good move,' _she thought, _'putting out a monster with a high defense at the start of the match. But what's your next move?'_

xXx

Naruto: LP. 4000

Monster(s): The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave

Crowler: LP. 2300

Monster(s): Ancient Gear Soldier

Naruto drew his next card to start his turn off and immediately played it. "I hope you're ready for this Doc. Because I play the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He said as he activated the card and drew two more.

"Now," Naruto began as he grabbed a third card from his hand and moved to play them. "I think I'm gonna introduce you to an old friend of mine, but before I do that I'll get rid of your face down with this. Go Mystical space Typhoon!"

As he said this, the blonde activated a card from his hand; it appeared on the field and shot a whirlwind at the card in front of Crowler, revealing a Negate Attack before the image shattered into pieces.

Crowler growled as placed his unused trap into his graveyard.

"Now then I'll bring out that friend. I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Naruto exclaimed as the image of a large and almost see-through dragon with an elongated head appeared on his field.

Mirage Dragon: (1600/600)

"Mirage Dragon, take out that rusty tin can!" Naruto ordered, pointing to the soldier on the other end of the field.

The dragon gave a roar as it flew at its opponent and slashed at it, causing the monster to give out a cry before shattering into pieces, and returned to his master's side.

Crowler's Life Points: 2200-300=1900

The older blonde growled at the loss of his monster but opted to not say anything as he watched the teen finish he turn.

"I'll finish up by laying a face down." Naruto said as he finished his turn. "Your move, Dr. C."

Crowler bristled at the name the blonde called him, but calmed himself with a deep breath as he drew his next card. A fiendish smirk grew on his face as he saw it. The one he's been waiting for.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki, I'll start off by playing this. Magnet Circle LV2. With this I can special summon a level two machine type monster from my hand so I summon Ancient Gear Cannon in attack mode!" a small cannon like monster with an orange orb floating above it appear on the field.

Ancient Gear Cannon: (500/500)

"And now," Crowler continued, almost dramatically, "I play field spell Gear Town! This one allows me to summon any monster with 'Ancient Gear' in their name with one less sacrifice." He continued in the same fashion as he grabbed one card in particular from his hand. "So I sacrifice Ancient Gear cannon to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" the mechanical giant appeared with a large mechanical groan just as the cannon disappeared in a ray of light.

Ancient Gear Golem: (3000/3000)

Naruto's smile didn't waver at the sight and he started chuckling. "Summoning that golem of yours must be the only thing you care about." He stated much to Crowler's annoyance.

"What makes you say that?" Crowler asked through grit teeth. All throughout the duel that smile on the boys had not wavered. Even now it did not drop as Naruto answered.

"Trust me doc. I'm the type of dullest who only needs to see a monster once to work out its weaknesses." He said looking appraisingly at the giant before him. "You made the mistake of summoning that thing in your duel with Jaden, and work out a weakness I did."

Only then did Naruto's grin change, but instead of dropping it changed to being cheeky. "I activate one of my face downs; Spellbinding Circle!"

Crowler's expression became shocked as the trap flipped up and a large circle with a pentagram (1) in it rose from the ground below his monster and bound it at the waist to stop it from moving.

"A monster affected by Spellbinding Circle losses their ability to change positions and attack." The whiskered teen explained, still grinning.

Crowler was panicking on the inside as he looked at his hand to find that he had no means of countering the younger blonde's move, _'I can't do anything as I wasted my normal summon on my golem and I have no spells or traps that can counter!' _He thought before he got an idea.

Looking up at the teen again he smiled at him, "well played Uzumaki. However, unless you have a way to take my golem out then this duel isn't over yet." He said as he grabbed one of the remaining three cards in his hand. "I end my turn with a face down."

Although his statement was bold and would normally have some of the more inexperienced duelers uncertain of their next move, Naruto, and most of those watching for that matter, were not fooled by the bluff.

xXx

Alexis was slightly leaning over the railing to get a better view of the duel bellow. _'Wow, he's good.' _She thought in amazement, _'one move and he's practically shut down Crowler's whole strategy.' _For some reason she felt her face growing warm as she watched her fellow blonde in his duel.

Jaden was practically cracking up at seeing the monster that was rumored to be 'legendary' being stopped so easily. "That was awesome! Now I know I gotta duel this guy!" he managed to get out.

All the while Syrus was watching the duel in amazement; even he could see that Crowler had no counter strategy and was only using the facedown as a bluff to make Naruto weary of his next move.

xXx

Meanwhile Chazz was watching the whole thing with a smirk on his face. _'That facedown has to be something to stop this slacker. No way would Crowler lose to a nobody.' _Apparently he had forgotten about the professor's previous duel with Jaden.

xXx

_'Does he really believe that I'm going to believe that old bluff?' _Naruto thought, leveling a narrow gaze at the older blonde as he drew a card.

**_"Kit."_**

Naruto's eyes widened and he almost froze as he turned to look at his card. The only card in Naruto's entire deck that was powerful enough to destroy Crowler's golem without any equipments stared back at him. He was not expecting to have drawn _him_ so soon.

His surprise was only momentary though and he grinned to himself, _'well it is sooner than I wanted to reveal you, but I'm starting to get tired of this duel so I suppose it's best to get this out of the way.' _He thought looking into the menacing eyes the figure on the card had.

"Something wrong? If you're so concerned about your next move then you could always give up and try again next year." Crowler stated superiorly as Naruto looked up to him to see the professor smirking.

A crease appeared in Naruto's brow at that. "Oh I'm not concerned, just wondering about something."

Crowler's eyes narrowed. "And may I ask what that is?"

Naruto chuckled and his grin became sinister. "Tell me. What do you know of the Kitsune Dragon?"

Crowler's eyebrow, like many of those watching, rose in surprise at the question. The Kitsune Dragon was a rather famous duelist in the underground circuits of the city, credited for never losing a duel in his entire career and hardly ever losing any life points and only doing so when he brought out his strongest card, which nobody would ever identify, as all those who faced it were to scared to mention it again in fear of it coming back to haunt them. But they did say that he used a deck consisting primarily of dragons.

It was also rumored that the man was a fairly young teen, but nobody was sure about that as he always kept his face hidden by a hood and the only visible aspect of him were his strikingly blue eyes.

This peeked Crowler's and everyone's attention because they had no idea why the whiskered blonde was asking about the man, but Crowler decided to humor him.

"Not much really." He stared crossing his arms with a huff. "I've only heard rumors of him, but what I know is that he's a fairly young man with starling blue eyes hidden by a red hood and roughly in his early to mid teens. It said that he uses a deck full of dragons minus his strongest card which no one knows the identity of as those who have gone against it has refused to say anything about it. In other words," Crowler continued after pausing for breath. "The man is a complete unknown."

"I would expect so," Naruto spoke softly, but his voice still managed to carry out to the proctor and their audience. "But tell me something else doc, how old am I?" he asked to the suddenly confused crowd.

Crowler looked at him in confusion as he answered. "I fail to see what this has to do with anything, but if I had to guess I'd say that you're thirteen or fourteen."

Naruto nodded, "good, now tell me what kind of monsters I've used up to this point."

Again Crowler looked on in confusion, but he was starting to feel nervous for some reason. "Dragons, why?"

Naruto nodded once more, ignoring the question. "Now, what color are my eyes?"

"Blue, but I still fail to see exactly what…this…has-" it suddenly clicked in Crowler's mind what the blonde was asking him. A deck consisting primarily of dragon monsters, a young teen with blue eyes. That meant. "You're the Kitsune Dragon!?" Crowler shrieked in fright, suddenly finding himself shaking.

The watching crowd was suddenly silent when they heard the exclamation, staring at the now chuckling Naruto

"Got it one prof. and I gotta say, it's been good. I really didn't want to draw to much attention to myself but I think I should end this here." Naruto said as moved to flip his final face down.

"I activate the spell card Release of the Biju! With this I can ritual summon my ultimate monster by sacrificing half my life points along with monsters from my field or hand whose stars add up to the number required. So I sacrifice both my dragons to summon the Kyuubi No Kitsune!" Naruto exclaimed placing the last monster in his hand in the Graveyard and slamming the blue rimmed Monster Card down on his duel disk as the dragons vanished and his life points dropped to 2000. He watched as the area around him became surrounded in flames.

There were several screams of fear as the raging flames merged around Naruto and rose above his head before expanding and taking the shape of nine tailed fox before being absorbed into the fox as it let out a monstrous roar that shook the entire building and its tails thrashed about wildly.

Kyuubi No Kitsune: (6800/6800)

xXx

"What the hell is that?!" Jaden exclaimed as he and everyone else stared up at the beast that had suddenly appeared in a wall of flames.

When no answer came Jaden turned to look at Syrus to see him shaking in fright and gripping the railing so tight his knuckles where starting to turn white as he stared at the monster.

Jaden turned and looked at Alexis to see that she was in much the same way, but just before he turned back to the duel he heard her mutter something.

"It's him, it's really him."

Jaden looked at her in curiosity before shrugging and turning his vision back to the towering beast in front of them.

xXx

Naruto stared at the cowering form of his opponent before him. The secret was out now, much sooner than he had wanted it to be, but he would deal with it later. Right now it time for him to end this duel.

"Sorry professor Crowler, I really didn't want to summon him but I've grown tired of this duel so I think I'm gonna end it now." He told the professor before looking up to the beast above.

"Now Kyuubi attack that golem with your Tailed Beast Ball!" Naruto ordered pointing at the trapped golem.

The giant fox gave off a roar of confirmation as it reared its head back while it simultaneously brought its tails forward. It opened its mouth wide as the tips of its tails surrounded it and a number of blue and black orbs began forming and then condensing into a much larger sphere that kept growing in size as more and more smaller orbs were absorbed into it.

Just as the attack looked like it had reached the apex of its growth something strange happened. It shrank down to a fraction of its previous size and then the fox did something that was even stranger. It ate it.

But just before anyone could voice their confusion on why the beast would do something like that, a large column of smoke burst from its mouth before it opened it wide and fired a beam of energy at Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem.

"No! No! Uncle! Uncle!" was the only thing Crowler was able to say before the attack hit.

The monster gave off a cry of pain as the attack struck and vaporized it.

Crowler's Life Points: 2300-3800=0

Crowler fell to the ground in a heap on his hands and knees as the holographic visions faded from sight and Naruto turned and made his way to the exit, uncaring if the crowd was shocked into silence.

But there was a smirk on his face as he looked to the card in his hand. On it he Kyuubi was proudly displayed with a vicious snarl on his maw and it tails were waving behind it in a threatening manor as the forest around it was ablaze, illuminating the surrounding area against the dark sky above.

_'Just like old times.' _He thought with a forlorn expression as an approving growl buzzed in his head. But his expression soon turned into a smirk. _'Watch out duel academy, because Naruto Uzumaki is on his way and I'm going to take you by storm!'_

However, while most of the watching crowd was stunned beyond belief at what they had just witnessed. There was one student who was not; instead he had watched the duel with a small grin.

_'One thing is for certain.' _He thought, watching the blonde as he regrouped with his friends and try to snap them out of their states.

_'This year is going to be interesting.'_

**(1) ****I'm not really sure if that's what it is inside the circle, but that's what it looks like to me.**

**Cut!**

**Okay so that was my take one this type of fic, I hope I did a good job on the duel and I apologize if it was a little short, but this was the first one I've ever actually typed.**

**Anyhow, this is mostly a test run type of fic and I'm not really sure when updates will come since I've got my other stories to work on and college stuff to take care of.**

**Also, the Kyuubi will have a _special _ability that will be revealed later on in the story if I ever get to that point. **

** Please review.**


End file.
